Despedida
by Stormaw
Summary: Una luna intensa es el único testigo de una despedida amorosa que Albert le hace a su amada musa, ella ajena al intenso amor de su fiel amigo, sigue preparando su equipaje para visitar a su amado inglés en New York. Te invito a leer One Shot de este intenso amor. Escrito para la Guerra Florida 2019 y para el cumpleaños del querido Príncipe de la Colina. Albertfic STORMAW.


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. El dibujo fue hecho por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

.

**.**

**DESPEDIDA**

.

.

No tenía ganas de regresar a casa, saber que ella estaría empacando sus cosas para viajar a New York lo atormentaba; tenía semanas escuchándola hablar de ese famoso viaje y sus celos se incrementaban día a día. Detestaba celar el amor tan puro que Candy le profesaba a su amado actor sobre todo porque esa dulce jovencita siempre le había ofrecido su apoyo, cariño y amistad, sí, maldita sea, su amistad porque eso era lo que Albert el amnésico era para ella, un amigo nada más, el amigo sin pasado.

.

— Candy…mi dulce pequeña, mañana te perderé para siempre, él no te dejara volver, —, rumió frustrado. Se incorporó y abrazó sus rodillas meditabundo. — Sería un estúpido si te dejará volver. Si yo fuera él, no te dejaría volver, te pondría el mundo a tus pies, viviría adorándote y amándote.

.

Levantó su vista al cielo y la imagen de una risueña Candy con su blanco uniforme llegó a su mente. Enamorado murmuró a la luna…

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

— " _Candy, me enamoré de ti, sin tener derecho, _

_Me enamoré de ti sin saberlo_

_Me enamoré de una mujer prohibida_

_Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga_

_De la mujer de mi vida_

_Nada puedo hacer para controlar esa llama de amor por ti_

_Esa llama de deseo por formar un hogar junto a ti_

_Nada puedo hacer para cambiar el destino_

_El destino tuyo es junto a él_

_El destino mío es ser solo tu amigo_

_Un simple amigo_

_Duele aceptarlo, pero es la verdad_

_Albert el amnésico es solo tu triste amigo_

_Un triste enamorado perdido_

_Sin ilusiones y sin ti_

_¡Ah!, solo me queda pedirle a la vida_

_Felicidad y amor para ti_

_Hoy es la última noche cerca de ti_

_Amada mía, mi siempre eterna musa_

_Mañana te iras para siempre_

_Te perderé y él te tendrá por siempre_

_Nada puedo hacer para retenerte_

_Solo puedo pedirle a la vida felicidad eterna para ti_

_Si tú eres feliz mi triste corazón lo será por ti_

_Aunque seas prohibida, nunca dejare de amarte_

_Amarte es mi delirio, aunque sea en secreto_

_Tal vez en otra vida_

_Habría habido otra vida junto a mi_

_Desgraciadamente son sueños imposibles_

_Son simple sueños prohibidos_

_Tú serás mi eterno amor_

_Mi secreto amor prohibido_

_Yo seré tu eterno enamorado_

_Tu eterno amigo_

_El que siempre te amará_

_El que siempre estará aquí para ti_

_Nunca nadie te amara como yo te amo a ti_

_Adiós, mi dulce Candy_

_Adiós, mi dulce amor_

_Duele amarte así_

_Mi corazón enamorado_

_Llora solo por ti_

_Sé feliz mi dulce amada_

_Sé feliz, mi dulce amor_

_Este loco enamorado _

_Siempre te amará solo a ti_

_Siempre seré tu eterno enamorado_

_Ese que siempre te amara en secreto_

_Se feliz vida mía" —._

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Una leve llovizna interrumpió su triste despedida, el solitario joven abatido se levantó, nada tenía que hacer ahí. Era hora de regresar a casa, esa sería su última noche junto al amor de su vida.

.

Lejos en un apartamento, una rubia ajena al dolor del gallardo rubio miraba a través de su ventana y soñaba con su viaje a New York.

.

Aceleró el paso bajo la lluvia que arreció de repente, pronto llegó a su humilde morada. Elevó su celeste mirada y descubrió la silueta de la joven por la pequeña ventana, Albert aspiró una bocanada de aire antes de entrar al viejo edificio.

.

Pondría su mejor sonrisa, fingiría alegría, callaría su amor y continuaría siendo el eterno amigo.

Ella nunca sabría que aquel simple amigo estaría despidiéndose de su gran amor.

Sería su última noche juntos,

Recordaría esos últimos momentos

Con intenso amor.

.

.

Ajenos estaban ellos que sus vidas estaban unidas por un hilo invisible; habría sufrimiento y separación, pero al final sus caminos se cruzarían y se unirían para siempre en un intenso eterno amor.

.

.

_Fin_

_._

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Mini Shot de Albert en el día de su cumpleaños. Este escrito con mucho cariño.

Como siempre muchas gracias a mi amiga Maravilla121 por leer mi borrador.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos pronto

Cuídense


End file.
